


The Downside of Immortality

by fee_kh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Gen, Music, Silly, Xmas fic, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fee_kh/pseuds/fee_kh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title kinda says it all really. Lets just say that when you live forever some things would probably get on your nerves even more than they do for us mere mortals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downside of Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> I was baking mince pies with the radio on and somebody mentioned this song and how it seems unkillable. And I came up with this.  
> As ever I lay no claim to either of the fandoms I am messing with.

It was that time of the year again, Buffy mused. Six hundred years on God’s green earth and there was only one thing that had her running screaming in the other direction.  
Christmas had long ago become some kind of non-denominational mixture of paganism, Christianity and Judaism and wild blend of fairy lights, mountains of protein bars and presents galore. An opportunity to see old friends and party like there was no tomorrow and they were not all struggling to make ends meet out here on the frontier.  
And unfortunately some things that just wouldn’t give a rest. Every year it started about six weeks before the main event. The first time had her slightly queasy, the second annoyed and by the third she was perfectly willing to rip her ears off just to make it stop.  
“Here it comes again! I love this song. You know they say it is from Earth that was.” Kaylee chirped, grinning from ear to ear.  
Tension snapping, Buffy screamed and clapped both hands to her ears.  
“I can’t take it anymore! Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off.” Her voice grew increasingly shriller until in pure self-defence Wash flipped the switch on the intergalactic radio, all the while wondering what was so terrible about ‘Last Christmas.’


End file.
